


You won

by bluefeathergirl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catra just wants to hear Adora say she misses her, Consensual Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Smut, Strength Kink, Vaginal Fingering, catradora, not admitting feelings yet, sneaking around to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefeathergirl/pseuds/bluefeathergirl
Summary: This is just a little alternate reality version of events I came up with, where Adora and Catra are still fighting on opposite sides and I wanted to see to what extent they'd forego opening up about their true feelings while being so afraid of rejection from the other, even though it should be so obvious. So, in the meantime they deal with all of the frustration in the only way they've figured is best for now: looking for each other wherever they may be and letting each other get caught and just having sex. This is my first Catradora fic though, so go easy on me.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 183





	You won

After sneaking into the fright zone for a secret mission, some Horde guards managed to capture Adora and throw her into a room, clasping her wrists behind her back on a metal pole and securing her She-Ra sword out of her reach. She hadn’t put up much of a fight though, which definitely meant she was up to something.

Once she was seemingly alone in this room, she tried pulling on the metal restraints quietly at first, and then, getting frustrated she grunted at the effort. Exhaling one conquered sigh, Adora put her head down, thinking how she was ever going to manage to get out of this one.

“Ughhhhhhhh!” she groaned with all her strength, trying again.

“Hey, Adora…” she heard a familiar voice from the other side of the room. Briefly rolling her eyes and gritting her teeth, she panted, narrowing her eyes trying to search the room for Catra. “Are you enjoying being tightly restrained?”

Out of nowhere, the seductress slid behind her and groped her good, fondling her breasts. This evoked a sharp gasp from her former Horde partner. Whispering in Adora’s ear “Now, now… you wouldn’t be trying to escape, would you?” The force captain grabbed Adora’s chin hard, holding her in place while she licked her neck in one long stroke.

“Catra.” Adora hissed.

Letting out her iconic infectious and mischievous laugh, the cat-like woman mocked her blonde rival. Standing in front of her now, with her arms folded across her chest, Adora’s eyes trailed down to Catra’s protruding cleavage, heaving in her lovely corset which made her that much more intoxicating. Fuckkk.

Despite her present dire circumstances, she couldn’t help but admire the gorgeous body of the woman she so wanted to save and defeat.

‘ _What is wrong with me_?’ she thought. ‘ _My feelings are betraying me…_ ’

“Oh, Adora…” she teased, “You’re so cute when you’re helpless.” Scrutinizing her like a piece of meat, Catra licked her bottom lip, looking her up and down. “It’s pretty irresistible. Now… What did I do to have the pleasure of such a visit? The all-powerful mighty She-Ra showing up all by herself.”

She took a firm step forward, pressing her body against Adora’s and cupping her chin between her fingernails, giving her no choice but to squirm under her rough touch.

“Look at me.” Catra ordered. “I want you to tell me everything.”

“I won’t tell you a thing, Catra.” She emphasized her name like a razor-sharp blade dripping with the sweetest tinge of seduction. “I don’t care what you do to me.”

“Oh…” Catra yelped dramatically. Covering her mouth and ears drooping adorably low, putting on an act. “I just want to expose all your vulnerabilities, my dear. And you know what I’m capable of.”

Adora gulped hard, pondering at all the possibilities. Shaking her head, she shot back. “I know your games pretty damn well. But I also know you’re not this bad girl you try so hard to pretend you are. So enough with the bullshit, Catra!” Changing to a softer tone she pleaded from her heart, “Catra, I know you… I know the _real_ you… I know that deep down you don’t want to hurt. Just… let’s please get out of this together, huh? Stay with me…”

Not being the kind of person to act through her tender emotions, Catra did not take this too well. Getting defensive and protecting herself from getting hurt was her strong suit.

“Nahh… listen, my dear, sweet Adora, always so oblivious. I’m the one who’s in charge here. I’m the one who gives the orders in this room. You don’t get to tell me what to do. Got it?” She smiled smugly as she gently caressed the blonde warrior’s cheek with the tips of her fingernails.

Noticing a tear trailing down her face, the dark-haired minx wasn’t sure if Adora was crying because of sexual frustration or from fear that Catra would actually betray their life-long bond just for the sake of power and winning. Though it was very likely both.

Despite all her wretchedness, the Horde leader actually had some compassion in her heart for this girl. But then again, of course she always had. She was helpless for her, even though she never wanted to admit it. Least of all to herself.

Kissing the tear on the girl’s cheek, Catra promised: “Just play with me a little, then just maybe I’ll let you go on your way.”

“And what makes you think I am in a _playful_ mood right now?” she said, trying to man up and hide her true feelings with the fact that she ultimately wanted nothing more than to be in the arms of the girl in front of her. “Besides, how do I even know if I can trust you?” Adora sneered.

“Mm… I hate to break it to you, my dear, but I don’t really think you have much of a choice right now. I guess we’ll just have to figure it out together. Besides, I know you’ll like it.”

“Fine. What do you want to know?” She tried to maintain the strength in her voice for composure’s sake.

“I just want to know…” Catra purred in a low husky voice as she put both hands behind Adora’s neck, stroking the area suggestively and giving her such a good feeling that it sent shivers down her spine. “What it’s gonna take…” she whispered as she slid her hands down to cup both of her captive’s breasts. Raking her nails all the way up the blonde’s inner thigh, Catra’s hand finally landed right in between Adora’s legs possessively, “… to make you scream.”

Noting the slight nod and flushed expression on the blonde’s face, it was all the confirmation she needed to continue.

“Goddamn it, Catra.” She growled in a defeated whimper. “Wh-what if someone walks in?”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ve given strict orders to the guards for us not to be disturbed for the next few hours. Until then… you’re all mine.”

“H—Hours?”

“What. Don’t you miss me?” Lowering herself so their foreheads would touch for a moment, she slid one hand down to the blonde’s hip, surprising her by pulling one leg up and pressing her knee in between Adora’s legs to tease.

“Unghh…” she tugged on her restraints and moaned with her eyes closed languidly, enjoying the closeness way more than expected.

With one hand behind Adora’s neck, the darker woman went in for the kill. She had longed for so long to re-unite with the warrior of her heart, the adversary to her stubbornness. All those dreams she often had late at night, waking her up in a sweaty haze, panting and gasping for air, hoping for a sweet release. It was all because of the one in front of her. All of this torture was because of Adora. And now she was going to give her a taste of just what exactly she was doing to her. Making her unable to focus. Wanting to lose herself by her touch and hers alone.

Needing to have her entirely, she took one hard… long… wet kiss without asking. Except she didn’t need to ask. She knew the blonde wanted it just as much as she did, if not more. No matter the circumstances, Adora couldn’t bring herself to pretend it didn’t affect her, as when Catra pulled away she noticed the girl’s face was full of desire.

Licking her lips, Adora’s mouth suddenly went dry, missing the masterful tongue of her captor.

“Come on, baby…” Catra baited, “I know you want it. But I want you to beg me for it.”

Eyes suddenly popping wide open, the She-Ra girl whimpered at the thought of what extent Catra would go to get her to fulfill her previous promise. She would be the death of her for sure. She definitely would not be able to walk tomorrow. Feeling the loss of the sensation between her legs, she bit her bottom lip in agony.

“Catra, please…”

She slid one hands down to Adora’s hips, stroking the area suggestively, and asked: “What’s the rebellion’s next move, huh? Are you going to try and stop me?”

Growling and trying to wriggle out of her wrist restraints, she answered, “I told you… I’m not going to tell you anything…”

Grabbing the blonde by the collar of the red Horde jacket that was still part of her non-She-Ra-mode daily outfit, Catra pulled her closer. As close as possible so Adora could feel the rumbling of her purring all over her chest.

Not taking defeat as a possible outcome, this wasn’t a situation she couldn’t handle. Running her tongue across Adora’s bottom lip, it sure felt like soft bristles polishing a piece of art.

She took orders from no one; she was calling the shots here. Going down one by one, she unbuttoned the blonde’s jacket. “Uhuh.” She smiled mischievously.

She inched closer, roughly gripping the collar of Adora’s white turtleneck uniform with one hand for leverage, and in what seemed like a threatening move, Catra opened the palm of her other hand upward, extending her claws as if to attack.

Gasping in confused alarm, Adora looked at the girl she was still so fond of, hoping she would not do something she would regret.

“Catra, no!”

Hurting this woman was in no way a part of her plans, now or never. She frowned at the realization that Adora could have even thought otherwise. But then again, could she blame her? Catra hadn’t exactly been the pinnacle of trust and affection. Sighing with a visible sadness, she remembered that Adora never had too much faith in her. Well, she sure shocked the hell out of Adora who clenched her jaw expecting the worst but instead saw the cat-like woman using her index finger to tug at the fabric of her shirt in the most alluring way. She carefully made a clean straight line with her sharp claw all the way down, tearing and ripping the uniform completely open, kissing the freshly exposed beautifully pale skin. Adora sighed with relief.

“You thought I was going to hurt you, weren’t you?” The pain in her voice was evident now. But she patiently kept her calm. Changing tone quickly, she hissed back: “You’re the one who’s really hurt me. You broke my heart, Adora. When you left me for Bright Moon.”

“What?! Catra… I… No! I…” Her voice was shaking. “I told you to come with me!”

“I take orders from no one! Not even you.” She sneered at the last statement, trying to hide the aching in her voice. With all the longing in her heart, she opened the curtains of whatever was left of Adora’s ripped shirt, yanking both sides to reveal perfectly round breasts and toned abs. Catra had to stop herself from gasping in awe, reluctant to show any sign of weakness. She took in a sharp inhale anyway.

Taking a small step back to admire the sight before her eyes, she noticed two very erect nipples. She miscalculated how heavily she was able to have an effect on the girl. Cupping Adora’s breasts in her hands, she provided a gentle massage to the area, thoroughly enjoying the intimate touch.

“I have something to ask of you, Adora, and I want you to answer me honestly,” she said in a soft voice, putting one hand on Adora’s cheek affectionately.

The blonde warrior closed her eyes at sensing the loving touch. “What is it?” her voice broke halfway in her reply, feeling Catra’s thumb start to caress one of her nipples. She was relentless in her persistent movements, a master of the craft, leaving her girl suspended in a sharp arousal yet not close enough for release. She felt shackled down to her. Tied to her touch. “Oh shit… Catra…”

“Why did you sneak into the fright zone? Alone...” she let out a very pleasant laugh, breaking the awkward ice that had clearly developed over the convo. “And furthermore…” she trapped the blonde’s nipple in between her thumb and index finger, pinching it for maximum arousal. “Why did you let yourself get caught?”

Catra provocatively raked her nails in between Adora’s legs above her pants, teasing the hell out of the girl at not being able to rip them off herself. Yet. As if on command, Adora’s eyes rolled to the back of her head in a whispered moan. There was no stopping the cat now. She really wanted to know. She really wanted to hear it. And she hoped the answer was honest and true.

After being on the edge, Adora finally managed to utter words and answered sincerely. “Because I missed you.”

Hissing, Catra wrapped one hand around Adora’s throat in an intoxicating way. Pausing all movements, Catra clenched her jaw and Adora noticed her body started to shake. Staring into the blonde’s eyes, she searched for confirmation, for any shadow of a doubt to decipher whether she was playing her or if this was for real.

Since she was still distrustful of all things, she needed something more. In a stern but husky voice, she demanded: “Prove it.”

Before Adora had time to realize what was happening, her pants were already down to her ankles and she blushed so adorably at being presented so completely. But this was exactly what she had truly come here for. Even if she hadn’t fully acknowledged it to herself yet.

Catra wrapped her tail around Adora’s leg possessively, letting it linger and explore the area around her inner thighs as if it was completely involuntary. Adora wriggled and writhed, clenching her hands into fists at being teased so lightly that it tickled. Just another torture she didn’t need as she was already soaking wet.

Noticing Adora battling against her wrist shackles only served to incite Catra further. “There’s no use in struggling, princess. You’re all mine.”

The sight of the dark-haired woman she was so crazy about on her knees just about made Adora explode. Catra reached around and squeezed the girl’s ass cheeks covetously, then let one hand roam around her back entrance ever so slightly to torment her a bit. Lines of sweat trickled all over the She-Ra girl’s body, attempting to cool her down from the massive heat Catra was producing. She panted in agony and made a groaning sound with her eyes firmly shut.

“So, what’s your big plan Adora? Stop me? Do you really want that?” Fuck, she really wanted to kill her. That’s it. No more balancing Etheria. No more whatever… What was her secret mission to come here again? Adora could barely even remember her own name, let alone utter intelligible words. When she growled Catra’s name, it sounded more like a rumble in her throat, her voice breaking all the way.

“Ugh. Fine…” her captor smiled, licking her lips and finally diving into Adora’s heavenly folds. The second her tongue found her sensitive spot Adora’s body relaxed in defeat. She knew Catra would fulfill her promise. Probably make her implode and black out before she was done with her, but that was okay. The cat-like woman knew her better than anyone; inside and out.

Sucking hard on her clit, it was as if Catra just wanted to hold onto this part of Adora for keeps. She was so addicted to her taste that she moved down seeking more of her. 

“Wow. You really missed me, huh? I had no idea how much until now.” She slipped two fingers inside Adora effortlessly; they practically sucked her in. But as was her style, she moved slow as fuck at first because she wanted to hear what would follow.

“Please, Catra…” she yelped. Catra didn’t stop pumping her fingers inside her but wouldn’t keep up the pace the girl needed. Adora’s body arched, seeking more of Catra’s fingers.

“Please what?” She was evil. If Adora had been in She-Ra mode she could just take exactly what she wanted right now, making Catra pay for every moment of this insanity she was putting her through. She made a mental note for next time and chuckled at the thought.

“Just fuck me, Catra. You’ve obviously already won.”

“Looks like you’re all mine, Adora,” was the last thing Adora heard before her girl did exactly what she needed and took her hard and fast. She practically came in a wave of flashes, screaming Catra’s name.

Eyes rolled to the back of her head and still jolting from the aftershocks of the session, Adora eventually sunk down, actually grateful that she was bound on her wrists otherwise she’d be at risk of falling down.

Catra gave her a few moments to recompose herself but was too turned on at the whole unfolding of this evening’s events to let her go just like that.

“Can you do something for me?” her voice softened, stepping down from being a dom but still not willing to fully relinquish her power. Having power meant she was able to do what she wanted and get what she wanted. It meant being able to have Adora at her fingertips and on her beckon call. Making a thousand excuses to others about why she was invading another some such area or assembling another battalion against the rebellion. Never revealing her true plans nor trusting anyone with her inner intentions.

She was so crazy about this girl… yet this was the extent they were able to take things so far. Catra unable to express her feelings, and Adora still not sure she felt the same. Two idiots in love who didn’t know they were in love. But at least, if she could feel Adora’s touch on her skin… she would be able to get the love she so wanted to hear from her lips. If only by proxy.

For now. For now, it would do. They were still fighting on opposite sides. And she was still her prisoner. But since she suspected they both wanted the same thing, if only carnally; each other; she went for it.

So, she released one of Adora’s wrists and pulled her hand down where she wanted it, to pleasure Catra since all this time she’d been holding out just for her, and Adora did as she was asked, since she wanted it too. Clueless. But something inside Catra didn’t allow her to do this by command only. She wanted her completely willingly and not just because she was ordered to do so, so she released her other wrist.

Expecting some confusion at having freed her so suddenly and without preamble, Catra bowed her head, not wanting Adora to see the expression on her face which revealed too much. But it was to no use. Adora knew this girl better than anyone. Her best friend. A person she had grown up with. One who sometimes slept at the foot of her bed in the good old times when Adora’d still been back at the Horde, because even though she’d probably never admit it, Catra couldn’t stand sleeping alone. She didn’t like being without Adora in her life either, even though it seemed like more often than not she was pushing her away as much as possible. Yet they always found a way to get back to each other, regardless of circumstances.

To Catra’s surprise, Adora brought her hand under her chin, forcing her to look into her eyes in the gentlest of gestures. It was almost painful actually, since whenever she felt a loving touch from Adora she was terrified of the possibility that the girl just didn’t want her the same way. Ridiculous.

“Hey, Catra… It’s okay. What’s wrong?” The tenderness of her words made Catra wince. Like sandpaper buffing her heart.

She responded by breaking away from the caress, willing to admit nothing.

“Catra… come back here,” Adora said grabbing her arm. “Let me take care of you. You don’t have to say anything you’re not ready for. But at least… just let me show you how much I missed you.”

With strength from God knows where, Adora lifted her into her arms and kissed her hard. They massaged each other’s lips in perfect sync of ebb and flow. Adora took her like a ravenous wolf; one whose heart spoke louder than her lust. If only Catra knew.

Pinning the force captain to the wall in wild desperation, she wrapped one hand around Catra’s waist holding her up and the other found the space in between the girl’s legs. So, it _was_ true. Adora was strong enough to do this even without She-Ra. The realization sent a trail of wetness rushing further down her legs.

“Adora, I—”

Before she could complete her sentence, afraid of what she would say, Adora put her down. The hand that had previously held her waist in place moved to cover Catra’s mouth instead while she started rubbing her center with the other.

“Shhh. Just let me in.” Her soothing words were like a dagger to her heart. She wanted to struggle to get loose as whenever she got an ounce of tenderness her instinct was to bite back with disdain. However, she was drowning too deep in her aching need by the passion she was receiving from Adora.

Catra wasn’t used to being controlled, hated it. But having Adora taking charge was something she secretly fantasized about.

The blonde warrior felt her fingers constrict inside Catra, who moaned into her hand as she came. She was spent. They both were.

"We can’t keep meeting like this, Catra. You keep coming back to see me and you keep getting caught in the action. And I sometimes end up in your end of the world and you try and put me in my place again. These games are fun... but don’t you think there’s a more convenient way we could do this? I mean… I kinda start to think you _like_ fighting with me."

“Well, it’s fun to fight you. Besides, I get to see that expression on your face. It's just too good.”

Watching in disappointment as Adora put her the remainder of her clothes back on, Catra went and grabbed the She-Ra sword from where it had been hidden and pointed it at Adora. Looking back at her in disbelief, she held her hands up at being cornered between the sword and a wall. Until Catra flipped the hilt of the sword, offering to hand it over.

“Take it. This is _not_ because I like you.” Placing the sword in the blonde warrior's hand, Catra bolted off, disappearing down the corridor before admitting she wanted her to stay.

Adora wondered when she’d see Catra again. Maybe one day she’d finally be able to tell her that all of this was not because they liked each other, but because they were in love.


End file.
